


Safety Shelter

by DrGairyuki



Series: Glynda Unbirth [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Smut, Unbirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 17:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13128696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrGairyuki/pseuds/DrGairyuki
Summary: A/N: I was inspired by a picture from DoBert [ ドベルト] on www.Pixiv.com (link is right here: https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=64278318). You may or may not know this, but i'm willing to go into fiction that i've never written before.





	Safety Shelter

Team RWBY were at Professor Glynda Goodwitch's combat training room, but despite what it look like, they are not in trouble at all. Just Glynda just want them to report to her combat training right on time to... "discuss" something. So they are... standing right behind her desk and were standing right in front of her as Glynda waited for one of them to ask. That was when Ruby ask first. "So... what do you want us here?"

Glynda then finally spoke. "Before I'll tell you of what i'm going to do, I want you to be strip naked first and don't worry, i've make sure that no pervert will see one of you naked." Team RWBY were weirded out by this, but they compel and took off their cloths before Glynda then took off her own cloth except for her cloak. "Now then, you're all going to be in my womb for mandatory protective custody due to certain events that'ce happen, but in order to do that, I'll have to unbirth all of you, one by one."

Ruby was the first one of her team to go inside of Glynda's womb and she did that by rushing toward the enterance and jumping through, causing Glynda's belly to swell and give Glynda a feeling like organism while Ruby was enjoying it too. Blake then went in second, slowly, as her belly continue to swell up, which give her even more of that very lovely feeling. But Yang then grab Weiss before she divebomb into Glynda's womb with Weiss, causing one of Weiss' feet and Yang's right hand to stick out of Glynda's vagina, which annoyed Weiss while Yang give a thumb up at this. Glynda wrote down on the board with her own chalk that she'll be on indefinite maternity leave while she is enjoying the feeling of Team RWBY inside of her own womb, making movement that make her enjoy it even more.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I was inspired by a picture from DoBert [ ドベルト] on www.Pixiv.com (link is right here: https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=64278318). You may or may not know this, but i'm willing to go into fiction that i've never written before.


End file.
